Secret Shadows
by takaraandelle
Summary: Sometimes the person you will love just happens to be the one who will kidnap you. In this case, it's Near who will. WILL HAVE SHOUNEN-AI! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not in this world at least. This story will contain Shounen-ai and maybe even yaoi later on. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Thin, pampered fingers gripped my hair roughly, and with a yank my head was pulled backwards. I gritted my teeth and took the pain. My tormentor was female, two days before -it was male. A week ago it was a group of boys and girls. I never knew who would hurt me next. I just knew it would happen. My tormentor pushed my head against the wall. She yanked my head back again. For the second time, my head hits the wall. The rough surface scratches up my skin. It stings but I knew I would live, I told myself that I've had worse. When her manicured hands slipped out of my white locks, I received a rough push. I lost balance and fell to the ground. She giggled and stepped on my left hand. I winced in pain, only to remind myself that pain really didn't last long. I tried not to look up at her, but from my angle I could see long blond hair draping over her chest.

"Freak," Her soft hand gently grabbed her hair and moved it to her back. "Why won't you just kill yourself? No one wants you," Her words would have seemed cruel by a bystander. I was used to them.

I bit my lip and quietly answered her question. "I can't die just yet. I have a promise to keep," then I hoisted my body from the ground. I watched as she walked away. Just from the back of her head I knew who she was. Nicole was her name. She lived nearby me and was admired my girls and guys alike. That was all I really knew about her, but I bet she knew a lot about me. Then again, who hadn't heard the rumors about me? I wasn't appalled by the rumors, but that didn't mean I was fine with them. People could say whatever they wanted about me, I just wanted them to get the facts straight.

The rumors were about when I lived in the whammy house and why I was sent away to another orphanage. They were about my group of friends. The rumors were about who I really was under my calm exterior. Some of those rumors were slightly correct but none really had the whole truth, just bits and pieces. Those bits and pieces were released by me when people asked me questions. The questions were mostly about why I was such a freak.

I began to make my way home. I was right behind Nicole the whole time. She lived only three houses down from mine. I wandered around in my own mind for a bit, until a car came rushing by. I watched as it stopped in the middle of the road. Then in a matter of seconds the car's wheels were moving again, but this time the car was turning around. They were far enough away to pick up speed. I knew they were insane by the time they were swerving off the road. That wasn't the worse part. They were driving on the side-walk; the same one Nicole and I were standing on. I had enough sense to move onto the road, but Nicole was scared stiff. I took no time to think second about what I was going to do.

I took off running in Nicole's direction; I was racing against the maniacs and time. Thankfully I was able to reach her first. I slammed against her, knocking us both into someone's yard. She was in shock and my knee was skinned, but we were fine other than that. The car flew by us but a few seconds we heard the car turn again. She jumped at the sound; I reacted by thinking about what to do next. I rolled off her and scrambled to my feet. I then tried to pull her up. It was no use, her shock rendered her immobile. I cursed and looked around for a second option, but time was up. The red car was back. It drove into the drive way that was only a few feet away from us. To show off, the car fish-tailed and sent rocks flying at us. I went into panic mode and desperately tried to pull Nicole up, she still wouldn't budge.

"MOVE GODDAMNIT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I screeched, not even bothering to keep my cool demeanor anymore.

Just when she came back into reality the door of the red car opened. I pulled on her arm once again. Only then, I was startled by a gun shot. Soon after the gun shot, pain shot up my arm. I looked down. The bullet had skimmed across my skin, but not without taking a chunk of my skin with it. When I heard another gun shot, I took no chances and thew my self down. I hoped that someone was seeing this whole thing, but it was unlikely at that point. If no one had noticed the first things, they were sure as hell not going to notice this. Nicole was back in her immobile state, only with tears rolling down her dirt-cover cheek. I reached out to her, trying to comfort her. But I was cut short by a leather boot stomping on the same hand Nicole had stomped on. I hissed in pain and tried to push the foot off my hand, but my other arm was in way more pain. I didn't have much strength in that arm either.

I looked up the leg that was pinning my hand down. Not only was the foot covered in leather, but the legs and torso were too. The person wearing the leather was a young man around the age of 22. He had blond hair that framed his face perfectly. His eyes weren't quite blue, but they weren't green either. They were somewhere in between. Near one of his eyes was an angry-looking scar. His legs were thin but his torso seemed to be muscular. In one hand was a gun that was pointed at us. In his other hand was a chocolate bar that was half eaten. I watched as his chapped lips took a bite and felt him remove his hand from my foot. Nicole was shivering, this told me she knew what was going on but she wasn't going to be much help again. I had two choices, go with the man or make a run for it by myself.

I made my choice without much thought. _Nicole and I are in this together. Why should abandon her?_ So in response to the gun pointed at us, I rolled back on top of Nicole. Sure it was awkward, but it was the only way to protect Nicole. Apparently, the young man found my actions amusing because he let out a snort. He leaned down. The gun was only a few inches away from my forehead.

"That really isn't protecting her, you know. All I have to do is kill you point blank and then roll you off of her." I gritted my teeth. He smirked and pressed his gun to my forehead. "Thankfully for you, I have no desire to kill you. Hurt you? Maybe, but I do need you to be alive." He pulled the gun away and then pulled me off of Nicole. He made sure to grip my open wound while pulling me. So I made sure not to give him a cry of pain.

"Matt! Get the girl inside the car. I'll take care of this bastard!" Someone else was in the car.

He was built like the man holding me, only a little taller. His hair was a mix between red and brown and his eyes were a subtle hazel. He seemed a lot calmer than one that shot me. He was wearing a striped long sleeve shirt that was covered by a furry vest. His pants were normal jeans but he wore shoes that were covered his characters from Legends of Zelda. He walked over to Nicole and picked her up gently. I took a sigh of relief when I saw she was being handled nicely. I had only moments of relief. Soon the man gripping me was pulling off my school neck tie. He pulled both my hands back roughly and then tying them behind my back. I struggled with the tie but it was tied expertly. I cursed for a bit and then was thrown in the trunk of the red car. Nicole wasn't in there with me so I worried a bit.

I felt and heard the car rumble to life. I bit my lip and tried to calm down. Knew freaking out more would just give me more problems, and I really didn't need another one. So I decided to deal with one thing at a time. Starting with my bleeding arm. It was dark in the trunk and I couldn't see a thing so I couldn't try to find something to stop the bleeding. And even if I could find something to stop the bleeding, my arms were bound and useless. So I needed to get the tie off before feeling around the trunk. Once again, I was struck with another problem. If and when I get my arms unbound and the bleeding to stop, how was I going to get out of the car? How was I going to get Nicole out?

I pondered for a bit and then remembered something my foster parent taught me. Sometimes on a trunk, there was a tab. If you pulled the tab, the trunk was open. I thought out a plan. Then I went into action. I flipped over onto my back; I tried not to make much noise. Then I lifted one of my feet to feel around the top of the trunk. When I decided there was nothing there I scooted up further. My hurt arm began to protest, but I knew there was nothing else to do. I let out a sigh of relief when I found something that felt like plastic hanging from the top. I wrapped my toes around it but then pulled my foot away from it, refraining from pulling it. I knew the car was still moving, it would be way more dangerous to jump out. Plus the fact that I also had to get Nicole too.

I sighed and flipped back onto my stomach. I resigned to the fact that I would have to wait for the car to stop moving before I could do anything. I felt so powerless and so angry. I wanted to know why the maniacs took us. I pondered why for a bit, but then I found myself slipping into sleep.

When I woke up I noticed two things that were different. One was that I was covered with a blanket. The other was that my arm was bandaged and along with my other arm, tied around my front. Anger flared up inside of me. I was angry at myself. The car had stopped long enough for them to bandage up my arm, give me a blanket, and retie my arms. The whole time I was asleep. They probably did some other things while we were stopped too. I felt foolish for missing such a chance. After scolding myself I noticed I was tired again. Just as I was thinking about how strange that was, I fell asleep again.

This time I woke up to a lot of changes. I wasn't in a trunk again. I was in small, moldy, windowless room. I wasn't tied up anymore and a figure covered with a blanket was huddled in a corner. It was moving and whimpering. I figured it was Nicole and then crawled over to her. My arm didn't hurt as much and I wasn't so tired anymore. I sat next to her. She looked terrible. Her make-up was smeared and her once-shiny hair was ratted and had a brownish color to it. Her clothes were also not much to look at. Her uniform was covered with dirt and what I thought was dried up blood. I didn't know if it was mine from before or hers. I reached over to pat her head, but she responded by flinching. I sighed and pulled back. I began to think of a way to get out of the room, but I found something off about the room. It not only had no windows, but it seemed to be lacking a door. I cursed lightly.

I stayed still for a while; the only noises in the room were Nicole's whimpering and my breathing. That all changed when a panel on the wall began to move. Nicole flinched and I scooted in front of her. She was still in a delicate state. I knew everything that was going on was too much for her. The panel on the wall revealed a young woman who wasn't much older than us. She was dressed in a simple tee-shirt and jeans. Her black hair was pulled up and her face only had lip gloss on it. She was a natural beauty. Her eyes scanned the room. They locked on me and then widened with surprise. She took a device off her belt and presses a button.

"Mello! The boy's awake!" She was still staring at me like I would fall asleep at any second.

The device buzzed for a bit. "Hold on, I'll be there in a second." A voice came out from the device, which I decided was a walkie-talkie. The voice belonged to the asshole that shot me in the arm.

I frowned at the memory and my arm began to relive the moment for a bit.

"Hello!" a fake-niceness was in her voice. "My name is Sayu! Ummm. Uhhhhh…." The young woman scratched her head. I knew she had nothing else to say, so I just stared at her and scooted closer to Nicole. The panel one the wall opened to show the blond-headed man.

I really hated that bastard.

**A.N. you won't for long Near! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Anyways! I hope you liked it so far. I need suggestions on what to do next! Tell me what you think about Nicole. Next chapter should explain more and have more characters. I like reviews and prefer constructive criticism!**

**Love Always, Takaraandelle!**


	2. Chapter 2

** While I was writing the first chapter, I wanted to know if Sayu's hair was brown or black. So if I made a mistake in the first chapter about that, please tell me.**

"Sayu, go tell your brother about him waking up. Then go get them food. Neither of them have eaten in two days." The man's voice informed me of the uncomfortable rumble in my stomach.

The young woman deemed Sayu nodded and then disappeared through the same panel that she entered through.

"Nicole Anderson, age seventeen. In school, you're called everyone's friend. You've already been decided as prom queen. Your parents own a popular sport equipment store. You're biggest secret is that you've secretly had affairs with other girls." I clenched my fists, he had no right telling me her secrets. "Nate Rivers nicknamed 'Near' in the orphanage. Age seventeen. Your parents died when you were only one. You have a foster mom that has cancer and a younger brother that isn't related by blood. You're biggest secret is.." he was stopped by a shove.

Another young man showed up. He had auburn hair and intense brown eyes. He wore a tidy suit. There was something about him that made me shiver in fear.

"We were told not to torment them. Leave now, you've done enough." His voice demanded softly. The blond-haired man flared his nostrils. "Mello. Don't make me say it again."

"God, Light! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was telling them that we knew everything about them!" The man deemed Mello stood up. He sent Light a glare and then left the room.

I moved my gaze over to the other man. He was studying me.

"My name is Light. May I call you Near?" His question really didn't sound like one, so I didn't answer. "The uniform you are wearing, only the richest children go to the school that owns the uniform. So I assume you're both very wealthy. In a few days, I am going to send both of your parents a ransom note. So if your parents pay quickly, you'll go home quicker." Light put his hands on his hips.

_I should have known they were after money._ I scolded myself for not thinking about that possibility. Than I was comforted by the fact that I knew something that they didn't know. I refrained from giving into a snort. I was poor, the reason I went to that school was because a benefactor. They weren't going to get any money from my family. I really didn't care about going home yet. Mostly because they didn't need the money and I wanted the pleasure of getting away from them myself.

"He's dirt poor. You won't get any money from him." Nicole finally talked, her voice was shaken and not as prideful. Despite being happy she was able to talk, I was also angry.

"Idiot! Don't tell him! That fact could have been helpful in the future!" I lectured.

"Shut the fuck up. You know, even being held captive by maniacs would better without you!" I didn't understand her. She went from being scared stiff to insulting me in just a matter of seconds. I clenched my fist resisting the urge to tell her off. I knew doing anything bad would violate the promise. I looked back at her to send her a message using my eyes. My anger died down when I saw her. Her eyes were wide with fear. It didn't take me long to know why she was being so viscous. She had lived her whole life being in control, but the control was gone. The only way to make herself feel better was to feel in control of at least one thing. In this case, she chose me.

I decided to let her have a little of comfort and looked back at Light. He looked deep in thought.

"I wondered why I couldn't find any companies that had some tie with you." He finally said as he looked at me. "I'll find something to do with you. Don't think I'll let you go." I snorted, _as if I thought you were going to let me go._

**Matsuda's POV**

I was surprised to find out I would be working with L. I looked around at my co-workers. _That's right bitches! L chose me!_ I gloated silently.

"L says he would like a fresh mind on the case he just got. I got orders to send in the youngest person under my super-vision." Soichiro flipped through some papers he had in his hands. I frowned. _He wanted me for my age? That's stupid. _After thinking for a bit, my good mood came back. _Hey, I still get to work with L!_ "Here's his hotel name and room number, head there now." Soichiro passed me a paper. I was so excited to meet L so soon.

I skipped out of the office feeling lighter than air.

**Soichiro's POV**

_God help whoever was kidnaped. _

**L's POV**

I wondered if I made a bad choice when the young man I requested burst through the door. I was convinced it was a bad choice when after I introduced myself, he asked if he could meet L soon. I stared at him.

"I just said I was L." I was beginning to understand why Soichiro was trying to talk me out of hiring Matsuda.

"EH!?" His face went red. "This whole time I pictured you as James Bond!" Yes. He really said that out loud.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you. But, indeed I am L," I led him further into the hotel room hoping he would have more common sense when working on a case.

He touched everything as I led him to the living room. He asked childish questions too. Once in the living room, I pulled open my laptop.

"I called you here for a special case that your expertise could come in handy with. Three days ago, two teenagers were kidnapped. While walking home from school a car tried to run one of the teenagers over, thankfully the other one was able to save her in time. The car didn't give up after that, though. While one of the teens was on the ground and the other was trying to pull her up, the car came back. It was sure not to drive into the yard, but it got in the drive way. A person got out of the car, we're not really sure of the gender. They managed to shoot one of them in the arm. Then when both of them were subdued, another person got out the car, who was male. Then both of the teens were carried into the car." After explaining what happened, I pulled up footage of what had happened. Matsuda watched silently. He cringed when the young man was shot in the arm.

"Where on the arm was he shot? Was it in the bone?" He leaned in and paused the video. I was thankful to find that he was taking things seriously.

"I tried to zoom in on that to see if the boy was in need of attention. Unfortunately the video was too pixellated. Although, they were able to find the bullet. So we think he wasn't hurt too badly. Most likely, it just nicked the skin." I looked up at Matsuda.

"Can you tell me the names of the two teens?" He brushed his hair back.

"I can give you more than names." I closed the video and clicked on a file. A picture of Nate Rivers came up. He was a sight to see. His skin, hair, and clothes were all with in the photo. His eyes were an intelligent gray. "This is Nate Rivers, he was the one shot in the arm. He's seventeen, other than that not much is known about him. The girl, on the other hand, has a lot of info," I pulled up a photo of Nicole Anderson. I was startled to hear a whistle from Matsuda.

"She's hot." He was a dreamy tone in his voice. I looked up at him, scolding him with my eyes. His cheeks went red once again and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "For, you know, a young woman." He avoided my eyes.

"Her name is Nicole Anderson. She's the only heir to the Anderson Sport company. She is regarded as a 'celebrity' in her school. The school's name is Collate High school. The school is known for having rich children attend it. Nate goes to the same school." I turned to Matsuda waiting for some feedback.

"The way they were kidnapped seemed like something due to the spur of the moment. It wasn't done very well and both the perpetrators were caught on film. Maybe they saw the uniforms, recognized them and kidnapped them for ransom." I nodded my head.

"We thought about the same thing, but we don't know anything about Nate. For now, we'll look for other motives. Anyways, I'll tell you why you're here. We need you to go to their high school and find stuff on Nate. Try to find his friends and start with them. We know Nate has a foster parent, but we can't find anything out about them. I find this very odd." I looked at Matsuda.

"That's all you need me for? Nothing else?" He sounded very disappointed.

"For now," I watched as his eyes lit up. My chest felt a little weird too.

**Sayu's POV**

I walked into the 'living room' of the hide out. Like always, Iincho and Mafu were all over each other. They were just lackeys but Onii-chan favored them over the others. Iincho had his hands wrapped in Mafu's highlighted hair. I was very jealous of Mafu. He was prettier than me, and he was a man. Misa was lying on the couch.

"SAYUUUUUUUUUU! When's Lighty coming back? I'mmmmmm sooooooo borrrrrred!" She kicked her legs like a child.

"I don't know. Why are you all just sitting here? Even Matt's doing more than you." I grumbled lightly.

"Shuuuuuuuut upppppppp! I'm sooooooo borrrrrrred! Someonnnnnnnne ennntertaiiiiin me!" Misa rambled on even more. I really didn't see what Onii-chan saw in her. She was lazy and had a lousy personality.

"Shut the fuck up you damn bitch you're fucking ruining my good mood." Iincho did what he always did, cussed like a sailor.

"I'mmmmmm telllllllingggggggg! Sayuuuuuuuuuu! Diddddddd you hearrrr whatttttt he saiddddd to meeeeeee!" Misa kicked her legs. I glared at her and went in the small kitchen.

I poured soup of cans and put it into a small plastic bowl. I let my mind wander to when Matt and Mello brought in our 'guests.' Mello was cradling a small albino boy in his arms. Misa commented on how careful he was being, and then Mello promptly cussed her out. It was nothing like what Iincho would do, but it was almost as impressive. Despite the boy's strange appearance, I wasn't very interested in him. I was more interested in the young lady that was getting a piggy-back ride from Matt. Her face was twisted in horror. I remembered walking into the room when she was sleeping. She was having a nightmare and kicked franticly. I felt bad for her, being held captive by apes really didn't seem fun. I hated the fact I was one of those apes. Along with having nightmares, she refused to touch any of the food I brought to her. She turned her nose to it and just stayed in the corner, shaking spastically.

I hoped she would finally eat with the boy being up too. I picked up the tray with the soup bowls on it and headed down the hallway. Mello was pouting in front of the secret door way. He looked kind of like a dog that was put outside for knocking things over. I stifled a snicker and opened the door way. Inside the room, Onii-chan was watching the boy and girl have a conversation.

"This is all your fault! If you just let me get hit by the car, I would be dead and wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore!" Her words were harsh and they seemed to make the boy angry.

"You wanted to die? I don't think that's the truth, it's not in your personality." His voice was bent. I could tell whatever else she had said really got to him.

"What do you know about my personality? Were you stalking me? That's so creepy!" The young woman complained once more before looking at me.

"Ah! Sayu! Thank you for getting them the food." Onii-chan looked up at me as I placed down the tray.

I felt the young woman's gaze on me.

**A.N. Whoooooo! More OC's! anyways, I decided to be ironic. I made Matsuda's guess completely right and then made L turn him down(partially). I know L said that he already thought about that but Matsuda needs the credit once in a while(HEHE! Did you notice me adding a second person in what ever L said? Ex.** **We thought about the same thing. This gives me to put in another OC, if not Watari). I want to thank Phyche-sock for their review. I haven't decided on any pairings except NearXMello and LXMatsuda. I think I might make SayuXOC but I haven't decided yet. I love reviews and constructive criticism. Yes, Nicole likes girls(just in case you guys have the sudden urge to ask me about it) Time to watch South Park whooooooooooooooooooo! Oh god! So much red when Misa talks! **


End file.
